1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to door glass sheet mountings for vehicles, and more particularly, to an improved mounting arrangement for attaching the glass sheet to a liftplate movable within a car door.
2. Discussion
Examples of vehicle glass movement arrangements are addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,032 (Ballor et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,926 (Grace et al.), incorporated by reference herein. FIG. 3 illustrates one example of a prior art embodiment. A liftplate A secures a glass sheet B in place using a fastener C, and a retention nut D with a retainer E disposed therebetween. The retainer E is an additional part in the assembly. It is an object of the present invention to improve vehicle glass mounting assemblies, and particularly to reduce assembly installation procedures and to further reduce costs of such assemblies by the elimination of certain separate parts, such as the retainer E.